Alternate Version of POA
by Sweet A.K
Summary: After doing serious magic outside hogwarts, Harry is deciding what to do next, when low and behold, a black dog jumps out and tackles him.
1. When Harry met Sirius

Disclaimer: Anything you recognize, I don't own. Containing parts from POA.

Authors note: This is my first Fan Fiction. If it sucks don't hold it against me. Please R&R. Flames welcome; I need something to warm my bed a night! ;)

Harry was several streets away before he collapsed onto a low wall in Magnolia Crescent, panting from effort of dragging his trunk. He sat still, anger still surging through him, listening to the frantic thumping of his heart.

            But after ten minutes alone in the dark street, a new emotion overtook him: panic. Whichever way he looked at it, he had never been in a worse fix. He was stranded, quite alone, in the dark Muggle world, with absolutely nowhere to go. And the worst of it was, he had just done serious magic, which meant that he was almost certainly expelled from Hogwarts. He had broken the Decree for the Restriction of Underage Wizardry so badly, he was surprised Ministry of Magic representatives weren't swooping down on him where he sat.

            Harry shivered and looked up and down Magnolia Crescent. What was going to happen to him? Would he be arrested, or would he simply be outlawed from the wizarding world? He thought of Ron and Hermione and his heart sank even lower. Harry was sure that, criminal or not, Ron and Hermione would want to help him now, but they were both abroad, and with Hedwig gone, he had no means of contacting them.

            He didn't have any Muggle money, either. There was a little wizard gold in the money bag at the bottom of his trunk, but the rest of the fortune his parents had left him was stored in a vault at Gringotts Wizarding bank in London. He'd never be able to drag his trunk all the way to London. Unless…

            He looked down at his wand, which he was still clutching in his hand. If he as already expelled (His heart was now thumping painfully fast), a bit more magic couldn't hurt. He had the Invisibility Cloak he had inherited from his father-what if he bewitched the trunk to make it feather-light, tied it to his broom-stick, covered himself in the cloak, and flew to London? Then he could get the rest of the money out of his vault and… begin his life as an outcast. It was a horrible prospect, but he couldn't sit on this wall forever, or he'd find himself trying to explain to Muggle police why he was out in the dead of night with a trunkful of spellbooks and a broomstick.

            Harry opened his trunk again and pushed the contents aside, looking for the Invisibility Cloak- but before he had found it, he straightened up suddenly, looking around once more. (AN: Now the original part begins.)

            He turned back to his trunk again, when suddenly he was pushed forward onto is stomach. Once he gathered his bearings he noticed a heavy weight on his back. His heart raced at the prospect of what was standing on him. Slowly he turned and he saw a… Dog? A BIG black dog! A Really BIG black dog! A Really, Really, BIG black Dog. A… (Well, you get the point right?) He just lay there, petrified. The dog stared down at the petrified boy and then suddenly, without warning he pounced and… licked Harry's face!

"Stop please, No, No." He laughed as the cold, wet tongue attacked his warm cheeks.

            After a minute licking the dog backed up and bark playfully at him. Harry couldn't help it, even after all that had happened tonight, he grinned from ear to ear. "What are you doing here all alone?" he asked the dog. The dog just gave him a quizzical look as if saying 'what are _you_ doing here all alone?' Harry absent mindedly started to scratch the dog behind the ear. "I'm in serious trouble. I broke the Decree for Underage Wizardry. I pretty sure I got expelled from Hogwarts, and to top it off I have no were to go." He sighed, more to himself than the dog, but never the less, the dog was still listening. He let out a slight whine and licked Harry's outstretched hand. They sat there in silence for a while, until the silence was broken by Harry's hysterical laughter. The black dog stared at the tasseled raven haired boy as if he had gone mental. "It was funny thought," Harry said in between laughs, "to see her like that. I'll never forget it… Aunt Marge, The Great Ballooned Git. I can see it now… Special aisle 6, make your friends wet themselves with terror, Aunt Marge Balloons, buy 2 and get pack of Ripper balloons free." The black dog made a noise that reminded Harry of a human laugh, but he didn't read too much into it. 

            "Do you want to come with me?" Harry asked the dog when he finally quit laughing. "You can keep me company. I mean I have Hedwig, but walking around with an owl might raise some suspicion. But a dog, well, I would just look like a normal boy out with his normal pet." The dog raised his ears and licked his face again. "Alright, alright already, I guess I'll take that as a yes." The dog just gave a bark of his consent. "Now, what should I call you?… I know Snuffles." The dog whined, but it went unnoticed by Harry, as another thought came to Harry's mind. "Were are we going to stay?" he voiced out loud.

            The dog, seeming to understand, gently bit down on Harry's sleeve and tried to pull him up. "What, you know a place?" he asked as he got up. The dog just bit down on his sleeve and began to pull his new master in the direction of the ally. "Just a second." Harry said as he grabbed his trunk and began to pull it after him. 'What a site we must be,' Harry thought, 'a dog pulling a boy, pulling a trunk.' He chuckled to himself. Once they were down the ally and out of the sight of prying eyes they stopped. 'Now is as good as ever.' Thought the dog.

            "Wow, this is your brilliant place to stay?" Harry asked sarcastically while looking around. "I think I'll just find another place, shouldn't listen to a dog in the first place." He mumbled with a slight chuckle. But just then something caught his eye. It was Snuffles, but something was happening to him. His snout was getting smaller, his body frame bigger, his front paws became hands and his back feet, he stood up on two legs, and all except the hair on his head disappeared, and the hair that was on his head got longer.

"Wha.. who.. Who are you?" Harry asked nervously.

"Don't be scared Harry. I'm Sirius, Sirius Black. I promise I won't hurt you." The man replied.

"How did..?"

"How did I change from a dog to man?" Harry nodded. "Simple. I'm animagi."

"A what?"

"A wizard that changes into an animal."

"Oh."

"I haven't seen you since you were a baby." Sirius said. "Your dad was so proud of you then." He said with a sadness to his voice.

"You knew my parents?"

"Yes. Your father was my best friend. He named me your Godfather. And your mother put up with me just because I was your dads friend, at least that's what she said. But I think she enjoyed or antics more then she let on."

"You, you're my godfather?"

"Yes."

"But if you're my godfather, then when my parents died, how come I didn't go and live with you instead of the Dursleys?"

"Well, that's a bit complicated. You see, I was blamed for your parents' death. But I didn't do it, I swear, you got to believe me."

"If…if you didn't, then who did?" Harry stammered out.

"It was our other friend, Peter Petigrew. That rat sold your parents out to Voldemort." Sirius growled out in a most dog like fashion.

"But if he did it, then why did you get blamed for their deaths?"

"Because I chased after that rat. I cornered him in an ally and was about to kill him when he yelled out 'How could you Sirius? They were our friends!' Then he blew-up the ally way and killed several people in the process. Then, I suspect, he turned into a rat after cutting off his finger and ran for it. The Ministry showed up, thought I did it and sent me off to Azkaban without a trial."

"But, how did you… I mean you did…"

"Escape from Azkaban? Yeah, I saw this and recognized the rat in the picture as Peter." He handed a newspaper clipping to Harry.

"That's, that's my friend Ron and his rat Scabbers." Harry said awestruck. "What are you going to do to him?"

"I was going to kill him, but then I decided I'd rather turn him into the Ministry, and regain my freedom. And…" Sirius began nervously, "I was hoping to regain my title as your Godfather."

"You mean leave the Dursleys and come live with you?" Harry said excitedly.

"Yeah, I know you probably don't want to bu…"

"Are you kidding?" Harry interjected, "I'd love to live with you! Right now, lets go."

"Really?" Harry shook his head yes. "That's great! We can't go to my house now, there might be someone guarding it. I pretty sure Dumbledore knows where my house is. But we could go the Leaky Cauldron and I could be you're pet."

"Ok." Harry sounded a little disappointed. But then perked up. "Right then, let's go- _Snuffles._" Harry smirked.

"Um, Harry, about that, do you think you could give me a different name, like killer or maybe Ripper?"

"Nah, Killer sounds too aggressive. And Ripper is the name of my aunt's dog, and it hates me. I like Snuffles, it's the sound you made a while ago."

"But Harry, I…"

"Nope, I'll call you Snuffles, and that's final."

"Oh really?" Sirius asked mischievously. 

"Yep." 

"Well then." Sirius said before pouncing on Harry and tickling him.

"Stop please. Stop." He laughed.

"Had enough?"

"Yes, yes." Harry gasped as Sirius let-up on tickling him. "Snuffles." Harry burst out after he finally caught his breath.

Sirius just glared at him, but despite his desperate trying, couldn't keep from smiling.

"I just thought of something." Said Harry as he wiped a tear from his eye.

"Hmmm?"

"How are we supposed to get to the leaky Cauldron?"

"Knight Bus." Sirius stated simply, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"What?"

"Just go up to the road, and stick out your wand."

"Huh?"

"Just trust me."

"Ok." Harry said hesitantly.

"I'll change back into Padfoot, and follow you."

"Padfoot?" 

"Yeah that was my nickname in school. Your dad gave it to me."

"Oh." Harry watched as Sirius changed back into Padfoot, or Snuffles, as he's known to Harry. Harry grabbed his trunk and walked back to the street. "Just stick my wand out?" Snuffles barked yes. "Oh well, whatever you say."

            Harry stuck out his wand. Nothing happened he looked down apprehensively at snuffles and then… BANG. He rolled onto the pavement just in time. Right were he'd been standing stood a violent purple triple-decker bus with gold lettering over the windshield spelling _The Knight Bus_.

"Welcome to the Knight bus, emergency transport for the strand witch or wizard. Just stick out your wand hand, step on board, and we take you anywhere you want to go. My name is Stan Shunpike, and I will be your conductor this evening."

            Harry looked stunned s he pulled himself up and Snuffles growled at Stan for almost running over his godson. "Woss that on your 'ead?" Said Stan abruptly

"Nothing," Harry said flattening his hair over his scar quickly. If the Ministry of Magic was looking for him, he didn't want to make it too easy.

"Woss your name?" Stan Persisted

"Neville Longbottom." Harry said the first name that came to his mind. Snuffles just perked up his ears and gave Harry a quizzical look. "So this bus can go _anywhere_?" he asked trying to distract Stan.

"Yep, anywhere you like, long's it's on land. Can't do nuffink underwater."

"So how much would it be to get to London?"

"Eleven Sickles," said Stan, "But for firteen you get `ot chocolate, and for fifteen you get an `ot water bottle an' a toofbush in the color of your choice. And that will be extra seven sickles for the-" but Stan stopped abruptly as he laid his eyes on what was currently standing next to Harry. "A GRIM! A GRIM! Neville hurry-up and get on! There's a Grim next to you!" Stan said panic stricken.

"What?" Harry replied confused, staring at the paled man. Stan pointed a shaking finger towards Snuffles. "Oh." Harry said amused, "that's not a Grim, That's just my dog, Snuffles."

"Your, your `og?" Stan asked.

"Yeah don't worry, he won't hurt you." Harry said. He swore he heard Snuffles make an almost human sounding laugh, and grinned himself.

"Uh, Ok. That `ill be an seven sickles for your, uh, mutt." Stan said shakily. Snuffles gave an indigent snort. And Harry just chuckled and scratched behind Snuffle's ear. Then he dug into his trunk, extracted his money bag, and gave some gold to Stan.

            Stan stepped out wearily next to Snuffles and helped Harry in with his trunk, with Hedwig's cage on top. There were no seats on the bus. Instead, a half dozen brass bedsteads stood beside the curtained windows. Candles were burning in brackets beside each bed, illuminating the wood paneled walls. A tiny wizard in a nightcap at the rear of the bus muttered, "Not now, thanks, I'm picking some slugs." And rolled over in his sleep. Harry distinctly heard a snort of laughter coming form the black dog at his side.

"You `ave this one," Stan whispered, shoving Harry's trunk under the bed right behind the driver. "This is our driver, Ernie Prang. This is Neville Longbottom, Ern. And his…uh… `og"

Ernie Prang, an elderly wizard wearing very thick glasses, nodded nervously to Harry, keeping his eyes on Snuffles, while Harry, in return, nervously flattened his bangs and sat down on the bed.

"Take `er away, Ern," Said Stan, sitting down in the armchair next to Ernie's.

Then, BANG. Harry found himself flat on his bed, thrown backwards by the speed of the Knight Bus. Snuffles gave a snort of laughter at this. "Shut it." Harry growled good naturedly back, as he sat himself back up. He stared out the window and saw that they were now bowling along a completely different street. Stan was watching Harry's stunned face with great enjoyment.

"This is where we was before you flagged us down," he said. "Where are we, Ern? Somewhere in Whales?" 

"Ar." Said Ernie.

"Best go wake up Madam Marsh, Stan, we'll be in Abergavenny in a minute." Said Ernie.

Stan walked up a narrow wooden staircase and disappeared from sight. Harry, still looking out the window, became nervous. Ernie didn't seem to have quite mastered the steering wheel and kept heading straight for mailboxes and lamp posts, which seem to jump out of the way for him and jump back after they had passed.

            Stan came back down followed by a faintly green witch wrapped in a traveling cloak.

            "'Ere you go, madam Marsh," Stan said happily as Ern stamped on the break and the bed slid a foot or so towards the front. Madame Marsh glanced nervously at snuffles then put a handkerchief to her mouth and tottered down the stairs. Stan threw bags out after her, rammed the doors shut and then… BANG. They were off again. 

            Stan pulled out a copy of the Daily Prophet and began reading it. Harry quickly realized who was on the front page after he felt a cold wet nose on his hand and heard a slight whimper.

            "Excuse me Stan, but do you think I could borrow the front page of that?" Harry asked, pointing to the paper in Stan's hand. "Sure Neville." Stan said handing it to Harry.

            Harry held the paper up to the candlelight so both he and Snuffles could read it:

Black Still at Large 

Sirius Black, possibly the most infamous prisoner ever to be held in Azkaban fortress, is still eluding capture, the Ministry Of Magic confirmed today.

"We are doing all we can to recapture Black," said the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge, this morning, " and we beg the magical community to remain calm."

Fudge has been criticized by some members of the International Federation of Warlocks for informing the Muggle Prime Minister of the crisis.

"Well, really. I had to, don't you know," said an irritable Fudge. "Black is mad. He's a danger to anyone who crosses him, magic or Muggle. I have the Prime Minister's assurance that he will not breath a word to anyone. And lets face it-who'd believe him if he did?"

While Muggles have been told that Black is carrying a gun (a kind of metal wand that Muggles use to kill each other), the magical community lives in fear of a mass massacre like that of twelve years ago, when Black murdered thirteen people with a single curse.

            Harry could feel Snuffles stiffen up as he read the article, so he put his hand on the dogs back and gently caressed him a soothing manner, then handed the paper back to Stan. He stared out the window, absent mindedly petting Snuffles and thought to himself, 'Great, not that I have enough worrying about with being expelled, but now I also have to be careful of my godfather getting caught and put back into Azkaban.' Snuffles noticed that Harry seem to be in a different dimension and decided to bring him back to this one, and maybe in the process, make him laugh. He got up stealthily walk over to Harry (all the while humming the theme song to the Mission Impossible series that he used to watch as a kid), paused, thinking about what would be the best spot, and the he tackled Harry and started to nuzzle him in the ribs.

"Snuffles, Snuffles. Stop that tickles." Harry said between laughs. Stan just stared at them with amusement written on his face. Finally after about 5 minutes, Snuffles back down and gave Harry a chance to breath.

            One by one the witches and wizards started to get off the bus, dressed in gowns and slippers. Each of them eyeing Snuffles as the passed by Harry's bed as quickly as possible. Finally Harry and Snuffles were the only passengers left.

"Right then Neville," said Stan, clapping hi hands, "whereabouts in London?"

 "Diagon Ally," said Harry/Neville.

"Righto," said Stan. "'Old tight, then…"

BANG. The bus went back to motion. Harry thought about what he was going to do. He would lie low a couple of hours, then go get his money from Gringotts, and then he and his godfather would set out for a new life away form all of this. 

            Ern slammed on the brakes and the Knight Bus skidded to a halt in front of the shabby looking Leaky Cauldron.

            "Thanks," Harry said to Ern.

He jumped down the steps, with Snuffles in tow, and helped Stan lower his trunk and Hedwig's cadge onto the pavement.

"Well," Harry said. "Bye, then."

            But Stan wasn't paying any attention. Still standing in the doorway to the bus, he was goggling at the shadowy entrance to the Leaky Cauldron.

"There you are, Harry," said a voice.

            He heard Snuffles give a slight whimper of fear, and was about to turn around when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Stan shouted from the doorway, "Blimey! Ern, come `ere! Come _'ere_!"

            He looked up at the owner of the hand and felt as if his insides had frozen. For low and behold, he had run straight into Cornelius Fudge, the minister of magic himself.

TBC

AN: Hands tired… Can't go on! Must stop. 

Hope y'all liked it. Please R&R, it would make my day, especially if the reviews are _good_ ones. –Hint-hint-nudge-nudge-wink-wink- Kind of a cliff hanger there, not much of one I'm afraid, but what do you expect at 1:00 am. A New York Times bestseller. –_Mummers-from-the-crowd Cough-Steven King-Cough. _Er, right. Oh well, back to the drawing board. Oh and thanks for reading!


	2. Quick Author's note

Hey guys! Sorry it's been a while since I updated but good news; a new chapter should be up within the next week, so hang in there.

I would like to thank the people who reviewed, Bombshell, Wonkywerewolf, MerlinHalliwell, H.P.otter5, angel of darkness, and keebler-elmo. Thanks for the encouragement.

Eclips3- *Cowers in fear * Alright the new chapter will be up soon.

Agent Umbridge- I'm getting to why Harry trusts him, it will be in the next chapter. As for the tickling/licking. Ok the liking is a dog's way of showing affection so there. And as for the tickling, the last time Sirius saw Harry, Harry was only one. Therefore he only knows how to treat Harry like a one-year-old, and Harry doesn't mind because he hasn't been treated like that before. But as I said I will go into that stuff later.

So everyone until next time. Later Dayz!


	3. Fudge, Toilets, and Pillows

Harry couldn't believe it. The one person who Harry was trying the hardest to avoid, and he runs right into him. His stomach turned to ice, and his heart dropped to the floor. What would happen to him, would he end up in Azkaban, like his godfather? Would they expel him? Well of course they would expel him, that's a given. He broke the decree for underage wizardry, but he had also use his magic against a Muggle.

Slowly, Harry turned around. He was face to face with Fudge. "H-H-Hello Minister." Harry said swallowing hard.

"There you are Harry." Fudge said.

Stand jumped onto the pavement and asked. "What didja call Neville, minister?"

"Neville? This is Harry Potter." He replied wirily 

"I knew it! Ern! Ern! Guess 'oo Neville is, Ern! 'E's 'Arry Potter! I can see his scar!" Stan shouted gleefully.

"Yes, well, I'm very glad the Knight Bus picked you up, but he and I need to step inside the Leaky Cauldron now…" Fudge said testily, still not having notice the Grim looking dog at Harry's side. 

Harry felt Fudge steer him into the Leaky Cauldron, and felt the dog next to him tense a little. A stooping figure appeared in the door. It was the toothless landlord of the pub, Tom.

"You've got him, Minister!" said Tom. "Will you be wanting anything? Beer? Brandy?"

"Perhaps a pot of tea," Fudge still hadn't let go of Harry's shoulder. 

There was a scrapping and the sound of people puffing from behind them as Stan and Ern brought out Harry's trunk and Hedwig's cage.

"'Ow come you di'n't tell us 'oo you are, eh, Neville?" Stan asked looking around excitedly.

"And a _privet_ parlor, please, Tom," said fudge pointedly.

"Bye." Harry said miserably to Stan and Ern as Tom beckoned Fudge towards the passage that led from the bar.

"Bye Neville!" Stan called back.

Fudge marched Harry down a passage behind Tom and into a small polar. And all the way, Harry pet the dog next to him in a soothing way. Once in the Polar tom click his fingers and a fire stared in the grate, and he bowed himself out of the room.

"Sit down, Harry." Fudge said indicating to a chair by the fire. 

He sat down and Snuffles laid down in-between him and the fire. Goose bumps found their way up and down his arms, even with the warm glow coming from the fire next to him. Fudge took the seat opposite to Harry after taking off his pinstriped cloak and hitching up his bottle-green trousers.

"I am Cornelius Fudge, Harry. The Minister of Magic."

Harry already knew this, but only because he saw him when he came to take Hagrid away in his second year. But he was under his father's invisibility cloak, so Fudge hadn't known.

Tom interred the room, wearing an apron over his nightshirt and bearing a tray of tea and crumpets. He placed the tray between Fudge and Harry and exited out of the room, and closed the door.

"Well Harry you had us all in a…" Fudge stared but was caught short when his gaze fell onto the canine laying down next to Harry. "W-w-what is that." Fudge said pointing to Harry and paling visibly.

"Harry followed his finger and when he saw what he was pointing at, his stomach his the ground, but at the same time he wanted to smile because he knew exactly what was going through his mind.

"Oh this is, um, my dog, that I found at the pound. I f-feel safer with him around. I-I-I was going to take him back, but then I ran away, and now I feel safer with him around, you know, with Sirius Black lose and all." Harry lied quickly.

"Oh." Fudge said, clearly relived, then once he regained his composure, he continues. "Right, yes well all that matters is that you're safe now… How did you know about Sirius Black?"

'Oh Crap' Harry thought, 'Great verbal diarrhea.' "I read it in the Daily Profit that Stan let me borrow." He recovered.

"Oh, yes, that. Well…" The minister busied himself buttering the crumpet then passed the plate to Harry. "Eat, Harry, you look dead on your feet. Now then… You will be pleased to know that we have dealt with the unfortunate blowing-up of Miss Marjorie Dursley. Two members of acci…"

But Harry tuned out the last of what he was saying. He was going to be expelled, he knew it. He just had to have it confirmed by Fudge. " Am I going to be expelled?" he blurted out interrupting the Minister.

"Of course not. What would ever have given you that idea?"

"I-I broke the decree for underage wizardry."

"Oh, my dear boy, we're not going to expel you, nor are we going to punish you in any way for a little thing like that. It was an accident. We don't send people to Azkaban for blowing-up their aunts!"

Harry felt a weight lift from his shoulders. He wasn't going to be expelled. He was going back to Hogwarts, the only home he had ever known. He was going back. Harry felt like jumping up in the air. 

"Now that we go that cleared up, there's the matter of were you are going to stay for the rest of the summer,"

Harry looked at Fudge incuriously, "I'm not going back?"

"Well unless you want to?" Harry shook his head. "Well then you can stay here, at the Leaky Cauldron. I'll go and see if Tom has a room for you." He got up and left.

Harry stared into space for a while until he heard a noise that brought him back to reality. Fudge came in, accompanied by the innkeeper, Tom. 

"Room eleven's free. I think you'll be very comfortable. Just one thing, and I'm sure you'll understand… I don't want you wandering off into Muggle London, all right? Keep to Diagon Ally. And you're to be back here before dark each night. Sure you'll understand. Yom will be keeping an eye on you for me." Fudge said.

"Okay." Harry replied.

"Good. Don't want to lose you again, do we?" Fudge said with a heavy laugh. "No, no… best we know where you are… I mean…"

Fudge didn't finish, just pick up his cloak, and said. "Well I better be off, plenty to do, you know…"

Harry shook Fudge's outstretched hand, and when Fudge turned to leave, Harry felt something cold and wet on the palm of his hand, and the he remembered Sirius. "Um, Minister, I was wondering…"

"Yes Harry?" Fudge said turning around to face him.

"Um, do you think you could talk to Dumbledore, you know, about letting me keep my dog with me? I would feel a lot safer with him around me."

"Uh, sure thing Harry, I'll see what I can do."

As fudge turned to leave Harry had another thought. "Er- Minister? Can I ask you something else?"

"Sure."

"Well, third years at Hogwarts are allowed to visit Hogsmeade, but my aunt and uncle didn't sign the permission form. D'you think you could-?"

Fudge looked uncomfortable. 

"Ah," he said. "No, no, I'm very sorry, Harry, but as I'm not your parent or guardian-"

"But you're the Minister of Magic," Said Harry eagerly. "If you could give me permission-"

"No, I'm sorry Harry, but rules are rules. Perhaps you'll be able to visit Hogsmeade next year. In fact I think it's best if you don't… yes… well, I'll be off. Enjoy your stay, Harry." Fudge replied. And with a smile and a shake of the hand, Fudge left. Tom now moved forward, beaming at Harry.

"If you'll follow me, Mr. Potter," he said, "I've already taken your things up…"

Harry followed Tom up a handsome wooden staircase to a door with a brass number eleven on it, witch Tom unlocked and opened for him.

Inside was a very comfortable-looking bed, some highly polished oak furniture, a cheerfully crackling fire, a rather large red dog bed next it, and perched on top of the wardrobe-

"Hedwig!" Harry exclaimed.

The snowy owl flew down to Harry's arm and nipped him happily.

"Very smart owl you got there. Arrived about five minutes after you. If there is anything you need, Mr. Potter, don't hesitate to ask." Tom said flashing Harry a toothless grin. He gave another bow and left. 

As soon as he was sure Tom was gone, Snuffles transformed into Sirius.

"Wow, not a bad place." Sirius said looking around. Then he caught a glimpse of Harry, and saw how down he looked.

"Hey Harry, what's up?" he asked.

"It's just, I wanted to go to Hogsmeade with my friends, but know it looks like I won't be able to." He said, sighing deeply.

"Buck-up Harry." Sirius said with a mischievous glint in his eyes, "There are more ways then one in and out of the castle."

Harry looked up at his newly found godfather with a look of uncertainty, curiosity, and excitement showing evident on his face and eyes. "Really?"

"Sure! But we will worry about that when we get there, right know you look dead on your feet, you should try and get some sleep."

"Okay." Harry yawned, then turned his head to the extremely inviting bed, and then noticed something. "Were are you going to sleep, there is only one bed?" 

"My beds right there," He replied pointing to the red dog bed by the fire.

Harry looked at him and then shook his head. "No, no, you take the bed, I don't mind sleeping on the floor. I've slept in worse places before." Witch was the truth, he remembered back, just before his first year sleeping on the dirt covered hard floor. "I'll be fine."

"No Harry. I won't let you sleep on the floor. And besides, when I'm in Padfoot form, I can sleep on almost anything."

"Are you sure Sirius, I really don't mind if you-"

"No, and don't argue with your godfather." Sirius said trying to be serious, but the smirk that was slowly crawling across his face gave all illusion of that away.

"Right, well I'm going to go put my pajamas on… Are you thirsty, you could go drink out of the toilet before I go in there if you want." Harry said in all seriousness, but the glint in his eye gave him away, much like his godfather, as he searched his trunk for his pjs.

"No thanks I'm no…" Then it finally hit Sirius what his godson, Harry, had just said to him. "Hey!" He exclaimed, and then threw a pillow at Harry's head. Harry dodged the pillow, stuck his tongue out at Sirius, and then ducked into the bathroom before the second pillow that had been lobbed at him could hit him.

Harry changed and brushed his teeth, when he came back out the first thing that hit was… a pillow. Straight in the face, knocking his glasses askew. He then heard a deep laugh coming from the bed; he could barely make out a tall thin form doubled over in laughter. When he put his glasses back on straight, he glared at Sirius, whom was sticking his tongue out at Harry and blowing a raspberry. Harry tried to keep a scowl on his face, but he couldn't help but smirk. 

"Alright, I'll give that one, just because I'm too tired to fight back. But that's the last one." Harry said jokingly. 

Sirius put on a look of mock astonishment. "You would really do that to your own godfather? How could you?"

Harry thought for a moment and then said, "Yes. And for the second question, there are a lot of things I could do."

"Those were rhetorical questions, Harry." Sirius said.

"Oh, well, I was going to give you a heads-up on what I was going to do, but now…" Harry said as he laid down in bed and blew-out the candles.

"But Harry…"

"Night Sirius."

"But Harry… Come on Harry tell me…" Sirius waited for an answer, but when he didn't get one, he gave up. "'Night Harry… my godson." He said, then turned into padfoot and laid down on the doggie bed. 'Godson' he thought to himself, 'Harry is my Godson, and now I'm here with him.' If a dog could smile, Padfoot was sure his face would have split in two.

Back in the bed Harry laid there, thinking about the last two word Sirius just said 'my godson… my godfather. Mine.' He thought to himself. All his life he wanted someone who cared for him, someone to take him away from the Dursleys. He knew his trust in Sirius came very fast, not knowing this person who, changed from a giant black dog to a tall man right before his eyes. But he guessed it was because of that; because he wanted someone who would care for him, worry about him when he did something dangerous, it was that that made him so trusting of this stranger. And so far, he decided, it was a good decision. He fell asleep with the biggest smile he had ever had in his entire life. 'Yeah,' his last conscious thought was, 'It was a very good decision.' 

TBC…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Disclaimer: Anything you recognize, I don't own, anything you don't, I do. 

AN: So did you like this? I hope you did, I was up late writing it. It's almost 2 am here. I seem to get my best ideas during the night. Hmm… Well anyway, if you liked it please review it and tell me what you think. And Please only constructive critism. Nothing like 'I hate it' or 'that's was so dumb and unbelievable' if that's what you think, then stop reading it. But the good reviews make me happy, and the happier I am the quicker the next chapter will be up. So send in those good reviews. I'm going to wait till morning to post this *cough* noon *cough* Okay so maybe not morning, but definitely by noon. *glares at subconscious person sitting on shoulder twittling thumbs and whistling* And one more thing, **_I Need A Beta Reader!_**  So if you're interested, say so in you're review, or e-mail me at sb_girl500@yahoo.com but I can't make any promises on my e-mail, it's getting kinda full. Damn yahoo groups. Oh well, you win some you lose some. Now that I have written this long author's note, me and my subconscious *cough* subconscious and I *Cough* Uhmm… as I was, I'm going to feed my subconscious to my already over-weight cat, *EEEPP* *Evil Smirk* and then I'm heading off to bed. So until next time. ~Later Dayz~


	4. Chapter 4

Amanda stomps onto a stage lit with one single spotlight. In one hand she holds her laptop, the other a blowtorch... things couldn't be heading in a great direction.

"my **beepbeepbeepin**' computer **beeping** crashed and I had to **beepbeeping** erase everything on it and reinstall the **BeepbeepBEEPINGBEEPbeepbeep** software. But I didn't have the original **Beeping** disc, so I had to use a Gateway disk on my HP, and the **BEEPBEEPINGBEEPBEEPBEEP** sucks. I am saving up for a new one soon, but I have to pay 600 dollars to my brother, and I have to have money to live on, because I tried going hungry for a day, and I broke six hours through when my stomach wouldn't shut up... beside I have to do heavy lifting at my job... no food energy when lifting 50lb things BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAD! So my stories are on hold, but I have been writing like crazy on most of them. So things will get updated when I get a new comp." Takes a deep breath.

"So, look for more, and I will update things as I can." Bows. "Thank you."

"And Now, For The Main Event!" melts HP with blowtorch. "Thank you, Goodnight!"

Fade to black.


End file.
